Unwritten
by H u m i l i t y
Summary: A story, of two people. Yet to be written. The life of two people, their fate in each other's hands. Cagalli as a journalist has a new assignment. To interview the famous Athrun Zala. With secrets kept and hearts broken, will love prevail? AC, KL
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm thinking of continuing 'Forgive or Forget'. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam SEED or Destiny for that matter.**

**Italics – Thought**

**Bold – Emphasis**

-----------------------------

**Chapter 1: New Assignment**

----------------------------

It was already 8 AM. Cagalli had fallen asleep on her desk, working on her report. The deadline was approaching and she only finished one fourth of her work. The blonde groaned and ran a hand through her hair. Strands of hair were sticking out of her once, neatly done bun. Not exactly the best place to fall asleep, now is it?

Cagalli looked at her messy table. The things on her table consisted of, Pieces of paper, a notepad, pen, pencil, cell phone and a cup of coffee. Her motto : "Coffee is a must in journalism." She usually had at least one cup a day to keep her wide awake for her paper work.

She stood up from her chair and pushed it back. She brushed back her bangs and glanced at her phone. '1 new message' it said, labeled on the screen. Cagalli pressed the open button and read her message. It was from their chief executive writer. Unfortunately, she had a new job for Cagalli. The message wrote:

_Hey, Cags! It's Jean._

_4get the old assignment I gave u._

_I have something much more exciting than the previous 1._

_Meet me at the office at 10._

_W8 for me there. K?_

_Frm, Jean _

Cagalli stared at the message and to her work on the desk. She's worked the whole night for that! She even took more coffee then the regular amount. Also, Jean knows Cagalli hates that kind of chat speak. She shook her head and rolled up her sleeve. She glanced at her watch and frowned.

"It's already 8:15, I haven't gotten dressed or eaten breakfast. " she said to herself. She sighed and placed her phone on her desk and grabbed a cup of coffee and took a sip.

Cagalli opened her closet in search of some decent clothes to wear. Most of her clothes were in the laundry. She took out a pair of jeans, a sleeveless white shirt and a blue jacket and laid them on her bed. Cagalli put on her pants and her shirt, she tied the jacket on her waist and she trailed on to the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and took out a glass of milk. She poured it into a glass and gulped it down. Cagalli spotted a box of donuts on the dining table. With a note attached. She opened the box and popped a donut into her mouth.

"Yum! Who brought it?" she noticed the note again and opened it.

_From Jean – _

_I bet this will speed you up to my office!_

Cagalli held the note in her hand. She could imagine herself sweat drop. Jean was very persistent. It got annoying at times though.

"She never gives up. Does she?" Cagalli sighed.

Cagalli trudged off to her room and got herself a sling bag and put in her notepad, pencil, pen, eraser, camera and cell phone inside. She zipped it up and walked out the door. She grabbed her keys that were hanging from the door. She twisted the doorknob and took a deep breath. Then, the house was empty.

----------------------------------------------

Cagalli walked out of her house and locked the door. She walked down the street towards the direction of the journalist executive's building. She waited at the sidewalk for all the cars to pass by. She crossed the road and Cagalli got on the other side.

While Cagalli was walking towards the building, she spotted a man who held a huge box. He was loading it into a truck. Cagalli presumed he was moving somewhere else. She shrugged and move closer towards the man.

Cagalli remembered she had gum in her bag. She looked down and continued walking and grabbed a piece of bubblegum from her bag. Just then, something hit her. Literally.

"Ack!" a large sack hit Cagalli on the head.

"Hey, mister! What was that for?" she demanded and crossed her arms.

"Excuse me, miss. Sorry." He said politely.

"But why did you hit me?" she glared at the man. She couldn't really see the guy because the guy carried another large box.

"Well, sorry for being rude but….you're the one that hit me." He pointed out.

"Then why did you say sorry!" she said in a harsh tone.

"I was trying to be courteous." He said blankly.

"I uh. Stop making me think!" she put her hands on her head and closed her eyes.

When she opened them, she got a better look at the man. Navy blue hair with emerald green eyes. He was kind of handsome too. Cagalli slapped herself for thinking that way.

"I'd better go!" her cheeks turned into a light shade of pink as she ran off.

Cagalli took deep breaths as she entered the executive building. Did she just blush back there? The guy hit her, wait, no. I hit the guy. I'm getting confused! Cagalli sighed and took the elevator up to the 4th floor.

The elevator went up and opened with a little ring as the doors opened. She walked up to the room with the golden plate labeled 'Chief Executive'. She twisted the doorknob and pushed the door open. "Jean? You in here?" she peeked in.

"Hey, Cags!" Jean greeted her. Jean was a year older than Cagalli.

Jean had dark brown hair which reached up to her shoulders. She had deep blue eyes which always showed excitement. But Cagalli always thought there was an evil glint in her eyes. Just a feeling.

Cagalli sat on the chair beside Jean's desk. Her desk was full of paper work and folders with each of the journalist's names. Cagalli's was set up in front of all the rest. She looked up at Jean with a confused expression.

"New job, huh?" she lifted up an eyebrow.

"You got that right!" she winked.

"I picked you to do this important job. I need you to interview the famous Athrun Zala. Y'know, the guy all girls are crazy about? He'll be moving into the Zala Mansion today, and this article is for the 'Famous Homes' magazine, special edition." She pointed out.

"Cags, I want you to take care of the work. Here are some things you'll need to know. Also, you'll find a couple of pictures of the interior and a photo of the Zala family." She handed Cagalli the clear folder.

Cagalli browsed through the clear folder and was amazed with the structure of the house. She stopped and took a look at the family picture. A man and a woman standing in front of the door, supposedly, they had a son. But the guy wasn't in this picture.

"Well, when do I get started?" she said in anticipation.

"What are you excited for? I hear their son is quite a guy. Interested?" Jean smiled an evil grin and looked at Cagalli.

"Jean! I'm not interested in guys!" she glared at Jean. Her face turned red with anger and embarrassment. She crossed her arms stood up.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. You can start today, I'll give you the address of the Zala Mansion. Today, you'll have to start interviewing the Zalas. The picture taking will have to wait until tomorrow." Jean said calmly.

"I'd rather start today and get this over with." Cagalli muttered.

"Alright then, here's the address. They just moved in today so there are boxes around I suppose. That's why pictures will have to wait." She handed Cagalli a piece of paper.

Cagalli nodded and went out the door.

------------------------------------------

"The Zala Mansion is pretty impressive." She mumbled. Cagalli looked up at the house and back at the paper Jean gave her. "This is the place. No doubt about it."

The fiery blonde stood in front of the golden gates and pressed the doorbell button. A man answered and asked. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"I'm a journalist, I'm interviewing for the 'Famous Homes Weekly' magazine."

Cagalli waited for a response. She was just about to kick the receiver when the gates suddenly creaked open. She looked around and decided to head in.

There was a huge garden and a fountain in the middle. Farther from this point, was the mansion. It was like a botanical gardens slash huge mansion. Cagalli stared in awe, it was just so….huge.

'_The Zala family must be really, really rich.'_

Cagalli jumped as the huge doors to the mansion suddenly burst open. A woman in her forties came out and walked over to Cagalli. Cagalli gulped and saw she extended her hand. She took the hand and shook it nervously.

"You must be the interviewer?" she asked.

"Yes. I suppose you are Mrs. Zala?" she put on a courteous smile.

"Yes, I am. Would you mind actually stepping in our humble abode?" she smiled.

Cagalli opened the door and took a look inside. This is what they called their 'humble abode'? Chandeliers, antique vases, grand staircases, swimming pool, flat screen TV, maids, waiters, cooks, they had almost everything.

"I suppose so. You have a wonderful place here." Cagalli commented.

"Thank you, dear." She said politely.

"Please, take a seat. You may call me Lenore." She offered a seat to Cagalli. A/N : That is her name right? I get confused.

"Thanks, uh….Lenore." she sat beside the woman.

Cagalli heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Lenore put a hand on Cagalli's shoulder and pointed at the staircase.

"You may want to meet my son." She looked towards Cagalli.

Cagalli sort of waited for this moment. The rumored, Athrun Zala. They say every girl was crazy over this guy. They'd cling unto him like lost puppies. Cagalli snorted at the idea. Please, that is over reacting. Just for a guy?

A young man with navy blue hair with emerald green eyes emerged from upstairs. Cagalli's eyes widened and she wanted to shout or scream, it is the box hitter! She was at a loss for words. She stood up and formed a fist. She pointed a finger directly at Athrun Zala.

"YOU!" she shouted.

"YOU!" he mimicked in reply.

"YOU!" she repeated.

"You?" he said in a calmer tone.

"YOU!" she continued to scream.

"Uh, can we stop saying you?" he asked politely.

Cagalli blinked and put down her finger. Her cheeks felt hot and red from anger and embarrassment. She felt the same way when Jean teased her a while ago. Athrun looked around the room, he felt confused. He looked at his mother then to Cagalli again.

"You're that box hitting guy." She pouted.

"You're that fiery blonde." He simply said.

Lenore blinked in confusion, but still held her sincere smile.

"Have you two met each other?" she asked in surprise.

"Yes, unfortunately we have. But, in an awkward way." Cagalli snorted and looked away from Athrun. She crossed her arms and stared at a wall.

"Just what are you doing here?" he asked.

"For your information, I'm a journalist and I was assigned to interview the Zala family and make an article about your mansion in 'Famous Homes Weekly' magazine. I didn't expect you to be _the _Athrun Zala." She looked back at Athrun with a glare.

"Oh I see. Wou---" Athrun started but was cut off by Lenore.

"Athrun, would you be so kind to show Cagalli around the house?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind. Unless this blonde would object." He looked towards Cagalli.

"It's Cagalli. Not blonde." She scoffed.

"Cagalli then, would you like to take a look?" he extended a hand.

Cagalli looked at his hand. She held unto it.

"Okay, then. Don't try anything funny." She pointed a finger at him.

"Why would I?" he raised an eyebrow.

"The box incident gave me a bad impression." She said blankly.

"I don't want to argue, let's get going." He sighed.

"Now, that's a good boy." She grinned.

Athrun toured Cagalli around the second floor and around the first floor. It was enormous. His room was huge, and so was his dad's and mom's. They had almost anything. Movie room, gym, swimming pool, maid's room, bathrooms that looked like spas, living room, dining hall, kitchen which was food galore.

As the pair toured around the house, they conversed a little, and moved on from their box hitter – fiery blonde relationship to a friendlier one.

"Hey, box head. You've got a nice place." She punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"I'm not a box head." He groaned.

Cagalli's stomach suddenly made a strange tingly noise. Cagalli could just sweat drop at the moment. Athrun looked at her curiously.

"Eh, I think I'm getting a little hungry." She laughed nervously.

"We should get ourselves to the kitchen. Shall we?" he smiled.

"Sounds good."

The blonde and her companion walked through doors and found themselves in the kitchen. Athrun opened the fridge and brought out a few snacks. Donuts, ice cream, cookies. He smiled and grabbed a small donut.

"Here. You don't seem like the type to eat all that healthy things." He teased.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" she raised an eyebrow and glared at Athrun playfully. She grabbed a donut and popped it into her mouth. '_These were the same as this morning.' _She thought.

'_So, this is the Athrun Zala I have to interview. This might turn out fun after all.'_

"Athrun? You have some coffee around here?" she asked.

"Coffee? Yes, we do. Why?" he blinked.

"Coffee is a must in journalism." She winked.

-------------------------------------------

**I don't know, seemed random. I'll see how this story goes. Next chapter, Cagalli gets to know Athrun a little bit more. Kira meets Lacus, trouble occurs!**

**Preview:**

"I'll open the gates for you." Athrun offered.

"Thanks." She said in a soft tone.

"Uh-oh." He gulped.

"What?"

"It's stuck." He laughed nervously.

"That means…." Cagalli's eyes widened.

**I might tweak that a bit when I actually write that part. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is finally up. I can update sooner now, I'm not so lazy anymore. I'm thinking of something interesting to happen in this chapter. There will be this tiny twist in the story. BTW, Cagalli and Kira don't know they're siblings.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gundam SEED or Destiny for that matter.**

-----------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – Trapped

----------------------------------------

_Recaps:_

"Do you have coffee around here?" she asked

"Yes, we do. Why?"

"Coffee is a must in journalism." Cagalli winked.

----------------------------------------------

Cagalli gulped down the remaining drops of coffee from the cup, and chucked down another donut. She noticed Athrun staring at her in an odd way. She waved a hand in front of his face. Athrun blinked. He rubbed the back of his head, still looking at Cagalli with slight confusion.

"What are you staring at?" she demanded.

"It's just that, how can a girl like you eat 10 donuts and a cup of coffee and stay fit?" Athrun asked pointing a finger at the empty box of donuts.

"Are you implying that I am an unhealthy eater? Or I _should _get fat?" she brought out a fist and glared at Athrun.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! I thought it was a bit, strange." Athrun apologized.

"Strange? _Strange? _So, you think I'm strange?" she kept her focus on Athrun.

"Yes. I mean NO! Cagalli, just have another donut…." He sighed. Athrun brought out another box from a cabinet and handed it to Cagalli.

"Yum!" Cagalli snatched it from his hands and munched on a donut.

Athrun couldn't help but stare. _'First, she gets mad and nearly punches me in the face. Now, she's happily eating a donut. I don't get this girl. But I can't help but smile.'_

Athrun smiled at Cagalli. Cagalli turned to see Athrun staring again. Her mouth was covered with bits and crumbs of the sugary pastry.

"I just find it cute when you do that. You have crumbs all over your face by the way."

He chuckled softly. Athrun handed Cagalli a napkin and wiped away the markings on her cheeks. Cagalli froze and looked towards the floor. She fiddled with her fingers for awhile. _'Cute, huh?'_

-----------------------------------------

Kira walked into Miriallia's apartment and knocked on her door. He opened the door and looked inside. "Hey, Mir! You home?" he called out.

"Wait a minute Kira!" Miriallia stepped out of her bedroom. She was fully dressed, her camera in her hands. She handed Kira a file case and pointed at it with a serious expression.

"What is this for? But more importantly, why did you call me?" Kira asked. He looked down and opened the envelope. Pictures of a pretty pink haired woman were kept inside, with a few printed files and guidelines.

"Well, I have lots of work to do. I was called if I could attend a photo shoot for a certain girl, you may have heard about her before. Lacus Clyne? She's well known in PLANTS. She's right here in ORB, I was hired but I can't make it, I have another deadline to worry about. So, I'm leaving it up to you." Miriallia smiled.

Kira, worked at the same place as Cagalli. To him, Cagalli was just a really good friend. They worked in the same place. Except, he was working as a photographer not a journalist. Miriallia was the assistant chief in photography. He wasn't expecting another job until next week.

"So, when does this shoot start?" Kira asked.

"Actually, this afternoon sorry for the short notice though." Miriallia apologized.

"This afternoon!" Kira gasped.

"Uh-huh. At 2PM. Problem?"

"I'm supposed to meet Cagalli at that time, she'll kill me for sure." He began to stutter. Everyone knew how Cagalli acted when pissed off.

"Calm down Kira. Cagalli was assigned to interview someone for the whole afternoon. Jean informed me about the whole thing. You need not worry." She put her hand on Kira's shoulder.

"That's good. Where will the photo shoot be?"

"They gave me an address, I'll just let them know that someone else will be taking the job. Besides, I know you'll do well. I'm sure you'll have fun, Lacus Clyne is a wonderful person!" she said happily. "Too bad I can't take on the job." She pouted playfully.

"Run off now before I change my mind. You might say she's a pretty lady." She winked and pushed Kira out of her apartment. "See ya!" she called out before closing the door behind him.

"B-but, you didn't give me the address yet." He wailed.

-----------------------------------------

Kira walked down the street and pouted. "Mir didn't even bother to tell me where the darn place is." He muttered. Kira opened the envelope and started to browse through the papers and pictures. He stared at the photo, the person was supposed to be Lacus Clyne.

'_She sure is pretty….' _Kira thought to himself smiling.

Kira felt a hand touch his shoulder. He jumped in surprise and turned around. He came across a young pink haired girl, about the same age as Cagalli. She had her hair up to her waist, she wore a sweet smile. Kira blinked and looked at the picture he was holding and examined the lady. They looked exactly the same.

"Excuse me, I think I've gotten myself lost. I'm not really familiar with the streets here in ORB. I've only recently visited. By any chance, can you help?" She asked.

"By any chance, are you Lacus Clyne? But, yes. I would be glad to help you miss." Kira tried to sound polite.

"Yes, I'm Lacus Clyne. I'm glad to meet you." She greeted.

"Well, I'm supposed to be your photographer for you photo shoot today. Problem is, I don't have the address." He laughed nervously. Kira thought he sounded like an idiot. You're supposed to go somewhere, but you don't know where that somewhere is.

"I believe it is somewhere near 34th street. I don't know where that is though." She laughed at her absent minded self.

"I know where that is, I can take you there." Kira said in relief. It was chance that allowed him to meet the person he was supposed to take pictures of. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the direction of 34th street.

"Come on!"

--------------------------------------

Cagalli yawned and pat her stomach. "I think I ate a little more than I needed." She smiled. 2 boxes of donuts left empty on the kitchen table.

"You ate too much! You call 25 donuts a little more than expected?" he stared at Cagalli in disbelief and shook his head in defeat. There was no use stopping this blonde when she was eating. He swiped the 2 boxes from the table and threw them into the trash can.

"So, what's your point?"

"Forget it. Let's just go somewhere where I can't smell the aroma of donuts."

"You're no fun." She stuck her tongue, in a teasing way.

"What's fun about eating over 25 donuts in one sitting!"

"Donuts bring happiness. They are food for the soul." She simply stated.

"I can't argue with you can I?" he shrugged.

"Bingo! Box head gets a point!" she smirked.

"Why am I always box head to you?" he argued.

"Minus one point, arguing is a penalty." Cagalli chuckled.

"Hmph. Minus 10 respect points." He frowned.

"Respect points? How much do I have left?" she demanded.

"8. I don't plan to make it any higher than it is today." He put on an evil grin.

Cagalli counted, 8 + 10 18. "I only had 18 points to begin with?"

"Yes."

"What did you say!"

"Yes. Only 18. Live with it."

"Why you! You're just an excuse for a box head, jerk!" she tackled Athrun to the ground. She grabbed his collar and began to shake him up and down.

-----------------------------------

Kira and Lacus arrived at the photo shoot. Lacus was in the dressing room, supposedly, she was supposed to take pictures for a magazine featuring some of her songs, lifestyle. She was pretty famous in PLANTS, but they decided to shoot them in ORB instead.

Kira knocked on the dressing room door. No answer.

"Lacus? I'm coming in." he squeezed the door knob and slowly opened it with caution. Who knows what a girl might be doing in there.

Kira's eyes widened. He saw Lacus in her panties. He caught a slight glimpse before he covered his eyes. If this was Cagalli, he'd be beaten up and sent to the hospital. This was the best few seconds of his life.

"AH! Lacus!" Kira covered his eyes with his over sized camera.

"Kira? What are you doing?" she was in her underwear.

"Ack, sorry. I thought you were dressed." Kira continued to cover his eyes.

"I'll be going now." He said nervously.

Lacus smiled and laughed at his clumsiness.

Kira scurried out of the room and shut the door quickly. He sat down and leaned on the door's wooden frame. He took deep breaths and blushed slightly. He saw a girl in underwear, how cool is that? Kira shook his head. _'It's bad to see girls in underwear, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad!'_ he kept repeating in his head. But it was a once in a lifetime experience right?

Suddenly, the door opened and Kira stumbled unto the ground. Lacus opened the door and stared blankly at Kira. "Oops, sorry." She apologized.

Kira looked up at Lacus, starry eyed. She wore a pink floral dress which was cut off at the knee, her usual golden clips, golden sandals which had straps at the back and a pink charm bracelet on her right wrist. Kira noticed she held a pink mechanic ball. He pointed at it.

"Hey, Lacus. What is that?" he questioned.

"Oh, this is a Haro. His name is Mr. Pink." She let go of it and it began to hover around Kira's head. It kept on beeping and saying : "You saw!" "You saw!" Kira thought that it was talking about the incident earlier. He sighed and held on to the Haro, handing it back to Lacus.

"Ignore, Pink." She giggled.

Kira stood up and straightened himself. "Let's go shoot, that way we'll be done sooner." He took Lacus' hand and proceeded through the door.

Kira took a few snapshots of Lacus posing in different ways. He had to admit, she was a great person. He loved her personality. He glanced at his watch, the shoot had ended sooner than expected. He thought he should meet Cagalli now since he had some free time.

Lacus walked over to Kira and held Mr. Pink.

"Do you mind if you come with me? I have to meet someone today." Lacus asked.

"Eh? Who might that be?"

"A friend of mine. Let's go there now." She pulled Kira along.

"Wait, before we take off, who is this person?" Kira let go.

"Athrun Zala." She smiled.

-----------------------------------------

Cagalli continued to torture Athrun on the kitchen floor. Athrun was at the bottom, and Cagalli was on top. "Had enough yet?" she grinned.

"My, my. What do we have here." Came a voice from the other room.

"Mother?" Athrun gasped.

"What are you two doing? I hope it's nothing nasty." Lenore smiled.

"Mrs. Zala! No! We're doing nothing like _that_." Cagalli said.

Cagalli quickly got off Athrun after Lenore's comment. She straightened herself up and brushed off the dirt from her clothes. She eyed Athrun with a glare and pulled him up.

Athrun gasped for air. Cagalli didn't look it but she can strangle you and send you to the hospital or worse. His eyebrows closed in and he looked at Cagalli. He caught his breath and stood up, grabbing Cagalli's hand.

"Was I too heavy for you? Or was it just the donuts?" she smirked.

"Forget it, I should walk you out Cagalli. It's getting late and we've done more than an interview. Not to mention the tackling and the donuts." He mumbled the last sentence softly. Cagalli eyed him suspiciously. He shook his head and led her out the mansion.

"Er, sorry about a while ago. But, only 18 points? Come on…" she pouted.

"At least you're not the box head."

"Ah, well. Thanks box head." Cagalli smiled and pat him on the back.

"I'll open the gates for you." Athrun offered.

"Thanks." She said in a soft tone.

Athrun deactivated the security code and put his hand on the lock. He tried to turn it open, but it wouldn't budge. "What's wrong with this thing?" He tried kicking the gates. The security system went down and the gates refused to move.

"Uh-oh." He gulped.

"What?"

"It's stuck. The gates won't budge an inch." He laughed nervously.

"That means…." Cagalli's eyes widened.

"You." Athrun looked at Cagalli.

"And I." Cagalli looked at Athrun

"Stuck?" Athrun questioned.

Cagalli moaned.

"Together." Athrun continued.

"Trapped." They said in unison.

---------------------------------------------

**Haha, they're trapped in the mansion! A little short, but I think it'll do. I added AC then shifted to KL and so on. **

**Next chapter, since no one can enter the Zala Mansion, Cagalli and Athrun are left alone, then Kira and Lacus are left alone as well. They'll have both their special moments. Yay! I don't know how yet….. –sigh-**

**Review please!**


End file.
